The Power Couple of SWTOR
by JediOtaku
Summary: A husband and wife find themselves reincarnated as their in game SWTOR avatars after a tragic car accident. They have peculiar powers and abilities, one of which being the ability to transform from one avatar to the next. What will this couple do? How will events in the SWTOR universe play out?
1. Chapter 1: Death and Reincarnation

Chapter 1: Death and Reincarnation

It was all over in an instant, our lives, our past, our present, and our future, the instant that my wife and I were killed.

But I am getting ahead of myself, perhaps some introductions are in order, my name is David Cuay I am a 25-year-old high school mathematics teacher who is married to the hottest high school English teacher I know, Mrs. Emily Cuay. I first met her in college two years ago when we were going through our teacher credential programs. Aside from our common age and interest in teaching we also shared a love for the online MMORPG called Star Wars the Old Republic. My wife and I each have played the game when it was first created and have become 6-year veterans as a result. I played all of the force using classes as I clung to that traditional Jedi and Sith feeling. My wife, on the other hand, chose to play as the non-force using classes, stepping into the legendary shoes of Han Solo and Jango Fett. Any arguments that we've had were typically related to Star Wars, as we would debate silly things, such as which class and play style was better.

* * *

Flashback:

Emily Cuay: You don't understand my Bounty Hunter Powertech could totally defeat your Jedi Guardian. After all he defeated the Jedi Battlemaster before him, Jun Seros. There is no reason why he couldn't do the same to your precious Jedi.

David Cuay: No way, Jun Seros isn't anything like my Jedi Knight Guardian. My Jedi could defeat Emperor Vitiate. Are you telling me that your Bounty Hunter could do that?

End Flashback

* * *

That's typically how our debates/arguments would start and end. We didn't make many characters compared to other veteran players but the one's we did make were extremely strong. We loved our characters almost like children, unfortunately we couldn't think of very creative names for them. I made a total of 5 characters in the game, each of which had been brought to the maximum level and abilities.

* * *

My characters are:

Knight – A large framed, athletically built human male Jedi Guardian tank. He has brown hair which is parted in the middle and a brown beard. I made him to look around 25 years old and be incredibly handsome. I made sure to give him heroic armor as well as a very cool looking lightsaber which had a lightsaber resistant finger guard. In my head I imagine that he has mastery over Soresu, Shii Cho, Shien/Djem So, and Niman.

Berserker - An average framed, athletically built cyborg male Sith Marauder. He has raven black hair combed back, is 25, and handsome looking even though his face shows Darkside corruption. I imagine that he has mastery over Juyo, Ataru, and Makashi.

Shadow - An average framed, athletically built Zabrak Sith Assasin. He wields an iconic double bladed lightsaber and is able to turn invisible. I imagine that he would have mastery over the combat aspects of Niman as he mixes the force with lightsaber techniques to bring about maximum damage.

Sage – A small framed female Miralian that is a Jedi Sage healer. She has long black hair which is neatly combed and styled to flow over her shoulders.

Sorceress – An average framed Rattaki woman that is a Sith Sorceress, damage spec. Her Darkside corruption makes her look like she put on way too much mascara.

* * *

My wife's characters are:

Agent – A small framed black haired and blue skinned female chiss imperial operative. Complete with stealth belt, knives, and blaster rifle. My wife liked the idea of making a gorgeous looking imperial agent, one that could seduce their targets if necessary to gain the information they need.

Hunter – An average framed tan skinned male bounty hunter, Powertech tank, with a tattoo on the left side of his face.

Commando – a large framed male commando. Complete with Assault Cannon to bring about heavy damage.

Rogue – an average framed handsome looking male gunslinger.

* * *

It became a tradition among us to set aside time to play SWTOR together on Saturday. We had many adventures together, going on flashpoints, warzones, operations, playing the expansions, and leveling our characters to 70. There is a saying among gamers that couples who play together stay together. I think that is definitely true for our case, we love each other dearly and the only arguments that we have been in have been about the game. Eventually though, even the most exciting activities become boring. After we both leveled our characters to the highest degree possible and played all of the content we just felt like there was nothing left to do in the game. That is until we came up with a wonderful idea, we decided to role play our characters, creating our own unique adventure. What initially started with ordinary role play soon turned into erotic role play, as we used our characters to express our real life love for each other and play out our different sexual fantasies, this resulted in more traditions being added to our routine. Every Saturday at 6:00 pm I would take my wife out on a date to some nice restaurant, (that hopefully isn't too expensive). When we return home for the night we would make passionate love to each other.

The Saturday that we were killed occurred just like any other night. My wife and I played SWTOR and did a few flashpoints and warzones together before starting our erotic role play session. This time I role played as my Sage, a gorgeous woman who was making passionate love to the dashing rogue smuggler. While being content with my gender and sexual identity as a man, I had always been curious what life would be like as a woman. When I told my wife about my curiosity, she suggested role playing as a woman more often, as a means to satisfy this curiosity of mine. Another reason she suggested this was because she wanted to understand how the other half lives as well. I think role playing as the sex opposite to our own has brought us to an even greater understanding and appreciation of each other. After our role play session came to a close we took a shower, I had to resist the urge to make mad passionate love to her there, changed into a nice set of clothes and went to a local Japanese restaurant.

After we finished eating, we started driving back home, that's when it happened. While on the highway, a driver that was pushing ninety miles per hour, rammed right into our car from the opposite direction. In an instant we were dead, our bodies destroyed by the extreme forces applied on them, our dreams and the future that we were going to share together, gone in an instant. People typically don't think about death until they reach the end, my wife and I were no exception. We weren't certain if there was an afterlife or if we would just become worm food, what we did experience after death though was unlike anything we were expecting.

* * *

My eyes open and adjust to a blinding light; it was almost as though I had opened them for the first time. I look around my surroundings and find that I'm in a large metallic spaceship, a spaceship which looks in every way like the one the Smuggler class would use in SWTOR. Standing before me is a handsome looking man who appears to be the spitting image of my wife's gunslinger in-game avatar. My mind started filling with questions as I tried to rationalize what happened. Did we get reincarnated into our SWTOR avatars? Is that my wife Emily before me? I take the leap of faith and ask the stranger before me what would probably be an absurd question.

"Emily is that you?" I immediately clasp my mouth upon realizing that the voice which escaped my mouth was now feminine. I looked down to my chest and saw a pair of perky breasts, confirmation of my newly acquired femininity. After glancing at my green Mirialin hands and noticing the lightsaber which was clipped to my waste my mind came to the full realization that I was now in the body of my Jedi Sage avatar in the Star Wars universe. The stranger before me spoke, breaking the flood of thoughts and feelings of existential horror which were rushing into my head.

"David? Oh my God! What the hell happened to us? Last thing I remember was being in a car accident." I watched as she, or rather he, clasped his mouth, still in denial that he was now male.

I try to collect my own thoughts and emotions before answering, remaining as calm and as logical as possible. "It appears as though we were killed in that car accident and somehow reincarnated as the real life avatars in the game that we play. From what I gather this appears to be the smuggler's ship and you my love are the captain. While it may be difficult to accept we both have to adjust to our new lives in this universe. I am now a woman and you are now a man." Upon hearing my voice again I realized that it did sound quite pleasant, it was gentle, warm, and sounded like it was filled with wisdom.

"What's to become of us? What are we going to do?" I could tell that my wife, or should I say my husband now, this could get confusing, was still panicked about what happened. I, on the other hand, seemed to calm down quite well, perhaps a result of my years of training in the Jedi temple ever since the age of 4. Wait, what am I thinking, I was never trained as a Jedi, at least the male me wasn't. When I examined my thoughts I realized that my memory was filled with the experiences and memories of all my avatars both Jedi and Sith. It was surreal remembering events which I played in the game as real life experiences that different people have experienced. I will have to explore this later; in the mean time, I must be there to comfort my partner.

"We need to get our bearings and understand what is going on. Let's take an inventory of the ship, maybe we will find some answers." We examined the ship and found it to be entirely vacant, a most peculiar outcome considering the companions and crew that Emily amassed on her avatar. It seems as though some things aren't exactly like the game. When we entered the ship storage room we found it filled to the brim with galactic credit chips, if I had to guess the amount it would be in excess of 1 billion, enough to buy a small fleet of ships if one wanted. I then reasoned that this amount is approximately the same amount of credit chips that one would have if all of our avatar's resources were pooled together into one spot. I was at first surprised that I was able to recognize these chips as currency at all, that is until I remembered that I now possessed the memories and experiences of my in game avatars. When we examined the ships computer we discovered a couple of interesting things. First, there was a password to the system which Emily was able to instinctively input, indicating to me that my wife also acquired the skills and knowledge of her avatars. When we logged into the system we found a comprehensive timeline of galactic events as well as an indicator explaining that we were towards the very beginning of the SWTOR galactic events. Callef hasn't made his move against the order yet, Tarnis hasn't been exposed as a Sith, and Vitiate hasn't made his move against the galaxy. As far as anyone in the galaxy is concerned the Republic is still in an uneasy peace treaty with the Empire and the war hasn't officially started yet. This left us with much to think about.

We walked over to the largest room of the ship and sat down on one of the couches. A moment of silence passed between us before my wife spoke.

"So what are we going to do now? We are dead; we've been reincarnated into the Star Wars the Old Republic universe with the bodies of our in game avatars, we have 1 billion credits, and our sexes are flipped. Is there anything that I'm missing?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"There is one other thing that I've noticed; you seemed to naturally know the password to the ships computer and when I examine my memories I also remember living my life as them. I wonder if we each have the skills of all our avatars."

Surprise reached Emily's face upon hearing my revelation.

"You know your right! I already knew what the password was for the computer and I also seem to have the memories of my avatars."

"Well there is only one thing left to do then, I'm going to try to use the force. I must know whether or not I acquired the powers and skills of my avatars. You don't mind if I lift you with the force do I?"

Emily looked excited at the idea of being telekinetically lifted by the force.

"Not at all go right ahead."

I lift my hand toward Emily and watch his body gets lifted to the air effortlessly. I was amazed by how easy it felt.

"Look at me I'm flying."

I let out a chuckle at 'his' comment before setting him back down on the couch.

"Well that answers that question." I said.

"Honey, you said that you had the memories of all your avatars, does that mean that you have all of their skills as well? Try performing a light saber sequence, maybe you'll find that you inherited your knight and warriors martial prowess."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I ignite my consular green light saber and give it a couple of clumsy practice swings in the air. I wasn't surprised by my lack of skill, Jedi Sages are primarily force wielders and aren't nearly as practiced with the blade as the Jedi Knight or Sith Warrior. I don't know why but something urged me to perform an Ataru flip, as I began my flip something very strange happened, my body felt like it flickered for a moment, in a split moment my single green lightsaber had been replaced by two red ones, that wasn't the only thing which changed though. As I landed my flip I found that I was taller, a brief examination of myself confirmed that I was male again and that I wore distinctive Sith battle armor.

"You, you, just transformed!? You're now your Sith Maurader." My wife said with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"Yes, it appears so. Apparently using powers and skills of a certain avatar will transform us into them. That means."

"That means that I don't have to be male!" My wife said with excitement that she could be female again.

My wife pretended to hold a blaster rifle while performing stab and slash maneuvers, she transformed into her imperial agent the instant that she started.

"I'm back, I'm a woman again!"

I smiled and said: "Yes you are my love."

My wife then said with a smile. "You know, this body switching thing could be rather fun."

We cycled through our different avatars abilities and skills before I finally decided to transform into my male Jedi Guardian and my wife transformed back to her female imperial agent, it was the only female character she had. We also discovered one other interesting thing about our avatars skills and abilities; they weren't limited by the same mechanics of the game. My Jedi Guardian, as an example, only had mastery of Soresu in the game but here I have mastery of Soresu, Shien/Djem So, Shii Cho, and Niman. My wife noticed similar attributes to her respective avatars abilities as well. What had initially started with shock and horror was quickly becoming filled with joy and fun. We realized that we were living the ultimate Star Wars fantasy; I was the ultimate force user and my wife was a commando, spy, gunslinger, and bounty hunter all rolled into one beautiful and deadly package.

"Do you want to spar?" My wife curiously asked.

I chuckled at her question before answering.

"If we spar here we would likely destroy the ship in the process, best to land on a planet before doing that."

"You're right; I don't know what came over me. I'm just so excited by these new powers and abilities that we have."

"As am I, my love."

My wife continued with her excited musings.

"With these new powers there is nothing that we can't accomplish together. We can conquer the galaxy if we wanted, raise empires or destroy civilizations."

My wife's comment had me a little worried, I never heard her be quite so megalomaniacal before.

"Yes, that's true we can do those things with the powers that we have, however the ability to do something does not imply that it should be done. This isn't a game anymore; real lives are on the line. We must temper our great power with wisdom."

The atmosphere of our conversation went serious quickly, as the reality of our situation began to sink in further.

"Your right David, we must use these powers wisely. I just got taken by the moment. What if these avatars of ours are giving us more than just power and memories, what if they're also changing our personalities?"

My wife said what we were both thinking, what we feared the most out of our current situation.

"We are going through an extraordinary life altering situation. It's only natural that this would change us, let's just hope that this situation will change us for the better and bring us closer together."

"I'm already seeing a positive change in you David, you seem wiser than you once were before, more mature."

"And you seem to have become stronger and more confident of yourself." I lean in and give my wife a kiss.

My wife then commented with a seductive tone in her voice.

"You know it is still the weekend as far as I'm concerned, and you still owe me a night of un-ending passion."

I wanted to take my wife right there and make mad passionate love to her in the bedroom but something was keeping me. Memories of being a Jedi clashed with my identity as Emily's husband.

"Believe me I want to, but the Jedi code is keeping me, I need your guidance."

My wife looked sympathetically at me before answering.

"Honey, forget the Jedi code and its order, you are beyond them and you are also beyond the Sith. You are a master of both the Light and Dark sides of the force and have become an embodiment of the force itself. You need to forge your own path, one which utilizes the wisdom of the Jedi and the passion of the Sith. I married you David Cuay, not a Jedi Master or Sith Lord, don't let those personalities that are in your head boss you around, you are in charge."

"Your right my love, thank you for your kind words. There is one other thing keeping me from fully embracing you." I pause for a moment before continuing, my mind searching for the right words to say. "I don't know how to say this but we did technically die, I won't really feel like your husband until I restate my marriage vows to you."

"Your sweet my love, I would love to restate my marriage vows with you."

She decided to go first.

"I Emily, take you David, to be my husband for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death does depart."

"And I David take you Emily as my husband for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death does depart. However I don't even think death will separate us my love. We will forge our path together in this new life and new galaxy that we have found ourselves in."

We kissed and that very night made passionate love to each other, however this wasn't anything like either of us had experienced before. We found that we had practically infinite physical stamina as we would feel physically recharged every time we switched out our bodies; we didn't require sleep and were able to spend the entire night enjoying each other. I also discovered that my force powers could be used to please my wife in more ways than I imagined. To keep our story rated teen I will just leave the rest of the details of our night together to the imagination of the reader.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training

We landed our ship on the deserts of Tatooine and began our sparring session. This would be the first time we've tested our skills and powers in combat.

"Are you ready honey?" My wife asked.

"There is no need to hold back on me, I am a force user now," I responded.

"That's true, but keep in mind that my avatars have defeated your avatars in combat before."

She was in her agent avatar and I was currently using my Jedi Guardian. The instant that I ignited my lightsaber we began. She started by firing her blaster rifle at me, shots which I easily deflected, however that was only a distraction. While I was busy deflecting the blaster bolts she threw a flash grenade at my feet, I instinctively shielded my eyes from the flash only to find that she had disappeared. I tried reaching out with the force, searching for her presence, surprisingly I couldn't hear or feel her presence at all, and she was somehow blocking me out of her mind. I instinctively turned when I sensed danger through the Force; I sliced a tranquilizing dart out of the air before barely missing my wife's backstab attack, a move indicative of the Imperial agent class. I grabbed her weapon and was prepared to strike at her with my lightsaber when she pulled out a second blade which was electrically charged. I force pushed her away and we stood there amazed at each other's skill and abilities.

"Not bad my love," Emily said playfully. "However can you handle this?"

She switched to her bounty hunter and launched an aerial attack of missiles and blaster bolts against me. I switched to my inquisitor, summoned a force barrier to deflect the blaster shots, and launched torrents of lightning in an effort to intercept the incoming missiles. Seeing the lightning my wife activated her shield generator and landed before switching to her commando. Using the commando's assault cannon she launched a merciless volley of shots on my force barrier. I could tell that I was running out of time and options, as my barrier couldn't last much longer, I summoned a force storm which swept her up and trapped her in a whirlwind. Using the time I switched to my Sith Marauder and leaped at her with both sabers ignited, it was obvious that I needed to keep the fight to close quarters and go on the offensive. After making the switch the whirlwind quickly died, giving my wife the split second needed to switch back to her agent and vanish into thin air.

"Playing hide and go seek? Well, two can play that game." I switched to my Sith Assassin and used the force to disappear from sight.

It appears as though we are at an impasse, I thought to myself. We are about equal at ranged attacks and she is able to escape from any close range confrontation.

Seconds felt like minutes as we played the waiting game and strategized our next moves. One thing was clear; my wife is not to be underestimated.

I saw my wife lower her stealth field and switch to her commando. I thought to myself 'what is she doing?'

I then saw her pull out three small orbs which started flying and scanning the area.

'Oh, shit, these are stealth detection probes.'

My force camouflage was broken and my wife unleashed another torrent of blaster bolts and grenades. I used force speed to close the distance while deflecting the blaster bolts as best I could, I could feel some of them penetrate my armor and sear my shoulders and arms. I unleashed a shock of electricity which caught her off guard, giving me the opening I needed to trap her mind with the force. I held the lightsaber to her throat, I had won.

"Do you surrender?" My wife still was holding her head in pain 'oh, no'. I released the mental trap on her and asked, "Honey are you o.k.?" She collapsed on the ground holding her legs, something was definitely wrong. My heart sank, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as I saw her like this. She finally came to after making a blood-curdling scream.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! That mental trap brought me through hell."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that it would have a lasting effect on you, this is the first time that we've used these abilities. I promise never to do it again." I hugged her as tight as I could, feeling incredibly guilty for using that ability on her. I switched over to my Jedi Sage and performed a healing ritual on her, the Lightside helped calm her emotions and removed any residual effect the dark side spell had on her. However, the force could never erase the memory of going through that mental trap.

"I am so sorry my love." This time I was the one crying, this was the first time I have ever hurt her.

"I'm o.k. now really."

We left Tatooine with a new found respect for each other's powers and abilities. We were foolish to test them out on each other and could have killed each other in the process. Still, there was something that still needed to be tested.

"Honey, could you lend me one of your vibro-knives for a second? There is something I've needed to try."

My wife gave a confused look before handing me one of her blades. I then proceeded to apply a small cut on my hand, to which my wife immediately objected.

"Honey!"

"It's alright my love this is all part of the experiment. I'm trying to see if switching between our avatars heals us. After all, we know what it did for our physical stamina."

My wife gave a slight blush at that last comment.

I switched avatars and noticed that my hand was completely healed, even after switching back to the same avatar.

"It appears that we can completely heal ourselves physically by switching out our avatars, good to know. I wonder if our bodies are ageless as well. Almost takes the fun out of things, doesn't it? We are basically two level 70 players that have god mode turned on. We are practically un-killable, invincible."

"Our minds are still vulnerable to attack though, mine more so than yours." My wife added.

"True, we mustn't get sloppy."

A few moments passed before my wife then asked a question that we never fully addressed, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. Who is to say that we should do anything? Just because we have power doesn't mean we should use it. We don't owe this galaxy anything, we could just live our lives content with what we have and love each other for what could possibly be an eternity."

"You and I both know we can't afford to do nothing, you've played this game as long as I have, we know what comes next. If Darth Vitiate isn't stopped he will destroy the galaxy, us along with it!" There was genuine concern in Emily's voice.

"I doubt that would happen, I'm more familiar with the Sith Warrior's storyline than you are, without him Darth Vitiate will remain trapped by Darth Baras on Voss-Ka, he won't be able to harm anybody there."

My wife paused a moment, desperate to find another reason to act in the best interest of people she has never met in a galaxy that was never her home. I agreed with what she was saying even though I was currently arguing with her. In a strange sort of way this current discussion we were having was an extension of all the past arguments we've had about this game.

"Baras was only raised to power by the actions of the Sith Warrior, without him Baras wouldn't be in any position to trick the Sith Emperor to go to Voss-Ka."

My wife had a valid point. There is no way to tell whether or not Baras would be successful in trapping the Emperor.

"You're right Emily, we may know how the game played out but that was an entirely different timeline to what we have now, there is no telling what may happen if we don't intervene and protect the galaxy. The nice thing is that we have time to figure this out; it will still be another couple of years before the Emperor tries to devour the galaxy. It would be best to handle each problem sequentially; the Jedi order is currently in need of our help. If we don't act quickly they will be overrun by an army of flesh raiders, which are all under the control of Master Orgus Din's fallen apprentice Callef. A secondary concern of ours is Lord Tarnis who is currently going under the alias, Dr. Tarnis, if nothing is done to stop him he will activate the planet prison being developed on Coruscant and escape with critical Republic information. Our third concern is Master Yonlach and all of the Jedi masters who will succumb to Vivicar's dark side plague, we must find him soon before a significant number of Jedi masters are killed. After doing all of these things first we will be able to focus our efforts on more important matters, such as killing the Emperor and neutralizing Valkorian's Eternal Empire."

"I'm impressed that you have everything so well planned out David. In the interest of time, I suggest that one of us heads to Tython to confront Callef while the other assassinates Tarnis. Allow me to handle the Sith Lord's assassination. With the memories and skills of a cipher agent, I should be able to ambush the Sith Lord before he even realizes what hit him."

"Be careful he will be quite dangerous", I cautioned.

"As am I", my wife responded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Force Entity

Chapter 3: I'm a Force Entity now I guess

We dropped out of hyperspace and prepared to dock with Tython station when our ship received a communication signal.

Republic officer: Unidentified vessel, you are trespassing in Republic space, identify.

My wife and I looked at each other before she gave me the 'don't worry I got this look'. She swapped to her smuggler avatar, apparently intending to 'charm the horns off a Krayt Dragon', an expression the smuggler class always said.

Emily Cuay (as her smuggler): I apologize for the hassel my unmarked vessel must have caused. Just got this new ship over a friendly game of Pazaak and I have been taking advantage of this freighter to haul precious cargo from one part of the galaxy to another. I have something on board which might interest the Jedi, let's see what do they call them? Holocrons? It would be a mighty shame to have to turn back now; can only imagine the amount of angry looks you would receive from the order if you passed up such a lucrative opportunity.

Republic officer: I haven't heard of any kind of holocron shipments to Tython.

Emily Cuay: Do you think I would advertise the fact that I'm hauling precious cargo? Tell you what; if you're a good sport about this I could even cut you a deal. How many credits will it take to make you look the other way?

Republic officer: Are you actually trying to bribe a loyal officer of the Repubic?

Emily Cuay: Hey, can't blame me for try'in can ya? What do ya say? Would a thousand credits suffice?

I see what you are doing Emily, bidding low to save on our reserves, smart. However one thousand credits does seem rather low when one considers the 1 billion credit slush fund we have.

Republic officer: One thousand credits? Never!

Emily Cuay: Alright, alright, I was just kidding anyways, how about ten thousand credits?

Republic officer: Alright you win. You may use docking bay eight, I'll make sure that the guards don't cause, you trouble.

Emily closed the channel and transformed back to her chiss operative.

"Honey, I'm impressed." She gave me a cute little wink in response before docking.

I checked myself, as one would check their keys before leaving, making sure that I was in my Jedi Knight avatar before stepping out onto a Republic controlled station. It seems weird how accustomed I have become to these new powers. I hugged and kissed my wife for good luck saying, "Now it's my turn to impress you my love, I'll see you back here when you pick me up".

"Go get'em" my wife said enthusiastically before the ship doors closed behind me.

I heard our ship leave the docking bay before telling myself, "time for phase two"

As I made my way to the station's main hanger entrance I was overwhelmed by a flood of living force essence. It's a difficult sensation to describe; it's as though I had seen the world in black and white and only now began to see color. I can look at anyone; Jedi, trooper, or salesman and tell you how strong their connection to the force is, how well trained they are, or even how much life they have in their bodies. In many ways it was like seeing the level and stats bars in the computer game but different as I sensed these things through the force rather than viewing impartially through a screen. I wonder if this altered level of perception was the same for my wife as well since she doesn't have the force. I thought back to our duel on Tatooine and realized that I always had this altered perception it's just that I only noticed it now when applied to a large group of people. As I continued walking toward the entrance there was something else I noticed among these people, fear. 'That's odd, the war hasn't started yet, what do they have to be fearful of?' I thought. I tried to ignore their fear and pressed on toward the main hanger entranceway only to find it was blocked by what I perceived to be two Jedi Padawans and a small squad of Republic Cadets. 'Are all Republic stations as poorly guarded as this one?' I thought to myself.

'Jedi Padawan': Stop there monster! I am Jedi Master Jacen Wan, (he then fearfully gestured toward his companion), and this is Master Ralan. There has been a great disturbance in the force, the force itself has weakened throughout the galaxy and coalesced into a small area. Everyone, Jedi and non-jedi alike, could feel your foreboding presence the moment you landed here, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Tython knows you are here now. We don't understand how or why this has occurred but we know one thing is certain, we can't allow a being as powerful and formidable as you to land on Tython. That is why the Order has sent two of its best Jedi combatants and the Republic has sent one of its elite military squads to fortify this position.

This was a lot for me to take in at once, I started thinking to myself. 'I just looked at the Republic's elite and mistook them for Padawans and cadets? Just how powerful are my wife and I in this world? It is unfortunate that I couldn't blend in with the Jedi Order but perhaps I could still salvage the situation.'

"If I am as powerful as you say then what good would trying to stop me do? Take me to the surface, I only wish to speak with Satele Shan and the rest of the Jedi Council in person. There is no reason why this should result in violence." I tried to negotiate as best I could but I only came off as intimidating, 'perhaps I should have arrived as my Jedi Sage, at least as her I would have access to greater diplomatic skill', I started thinking, 'on second thought if they are afraid of my force presence as a Jedi Knight I can only imagine how they would respond to my Sage, a class which specializes in force power and ability'.

The two Jedi Masters ignited their lightsabers and the troopers raised their rifles, taking careful aim of my position. Apparently they are going to fight regardless of their chances of winning, brave but foolish in this case. I was beginning to get an idea of just how overpowered my wife and I were.

"So that's the way it is going to be huh? I'll try to make this quick and minimize casualties." The instant that the two masters ignited their blades I noticed something important, they were both holding their hilts with their right hand towards its base. Apparently they were both planning on switching to two handed techniques from the start, not a bad idea actually; two handed techniques have more strength and are harder to defend against, especially when fighting two attackers. However, their strategy had one fatal flaw; their hilts were lined up perfectly. With one deft move I sliced both of their hilts in half; powerfully force pushed the two into a nearby shuttle knocking them unconscious and threw my lightsaber blade in an arc which cut all the troopers blasters before they could fire a single shot. Before giving the troopers the opportunity to close in on my position for close quarters combat I surprised myself by using force stun on all of them. All of the troopers were lifted off the ground with shimmering light around them before falling back down to the ground unconscious. It was strange seeing this ability in real life rather than in the game.

I took a shuttle to the surface and landed at the Jedi temple, waiting at the landing pad was Satele Shan, the Jedi Council, and as many Knights and Masters they could spare. Apparently I started off on the wrong foot, as the entire Order now saw me as an existential threat. I decided to transform into my Jedi Sage before leaving the shuttle, hoping that the diplomatic skill inherent with the class will be able to smooth things over.

There I was standing in front of the Jedi Order, making sure not to make any threatening moves. The good news was that should a fight start the odds would be in my favor; however I didn't want to make an enemy of the Jedi Order or the Republic.

"I do not wish to bring any of you harm."

I stood there with my hands up for 10 nail biting seconds before someone among the crowd spoke.

Jedi Master: Grandmaster Satele, what are your orders?

Grandmaster Satele: Stand down everyone if our intruder had intended us harm she would have attacked already.

It was weird being called a she even though it was technically accurate at the time.

Satele sheathed her weapon along with the other Jedi on the landing pad.

Grandmaster Satele: Who are you? Why did you attack the station? What have you come here for?

"Who I am would be difficult to explain. As for why I attacked the station, that was a matter of self defense, rest assured that none of the forces that attacked me were killed, only knocked unconscious."

I paused as I heard gasps among the crowd and a comment, 'she defeated the Republic's elite without killing them? Such power!'

"Lastly I am here to speak with you and the Jedi Council on a matter of great importance."

Grandmaster Satele: Very well. Follow me then.

I followed Grandmaster Satele and the rest of the council room. Along the way I noticed many acolytes and Padawans staring at me with fear and wonder.

Grandmaster Satele: Please forgive the stares. We haven't encountered anyone as powerful as you before, I myself would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by your presence.

We arrived in the council room and waited for the rest of the members to enter. Not much time passed before the Council was assembled. Grandmaster Satele was the first to speak.

Grandmaster Satele: We have gathered here per your request, before you explain this matter of importance will you at least grant us the courtesy of explaining who you are. It is clear to us that you are neither a Jedi nor a Sith.

"I am an embodiment Force. Both the Lightside and Darkside make up the entirety of my being. I came to existence recently and have only now discovered my purpose for being." (To coin a phrase, 'what I told them was the truth, from a certain point of view', they wouldn't understand all this mumbo jumbo about a video game and reincarnation into a world which my wife and I had only considered to be fiction.)

Grandmaster Satele: And this purpose is?

"To help you, Sith Emperor Vitiate is making plans to consume all life in the galaxy, an action which would fundamentally destroy the nature of the force itself."

Gasps fell the room upon hearing my shocking news.

Master Tol Braga: I didn't think it possible. How would the emperor achieve this?

"The emperor and his minions already have plans to destroy several Republic worlds: Tython, Coruscant, Taris, Tatooine, Belsavis, and Voss ka, they are all in danger. He will soon target the Republic with his Empire, fueling his connection to the Darkside by using the pain and suffering throughout the galaxy, he will destroy us all if nothing is done."

Master Orgus Din: I get the feeling that this isn't a social visit; an entity of your power wouldn't have come here if you didn't believe Tython wasn't in immediate danger. What have you come to save us from?

"Have you had trouble with the Flesh Raiders lately?"

Grandmaster Satele: We have noticed a rise in Flesh Raider activity but nothing that the Order can't handle. Why?

"There is a plot currently in play to eliminate the order using an army of Flesh Raiders."

Master Tol Braga: How would such a person be able to organize the Flesh Raiders? Who would do such a heinous act?

Master Orgus Din's former Padawan, Bengal Morr, has turned to the Darkside, he believes that the Order has become weak and is planning to purge the Jedi of their weakness by training Flesh Raiders to use the force.

Grandmaster Satele: How are you certain of this?

"I receive visions of the future, however I can only see what will happen if I take no action to interfere." (It was a half truth, after all how could I tell them that I've played through their upcoming history in a videogame).

*I began sensing doubt in the hearts of the masters.*

"Look, I know that some of you still don't trust me. If our positions were reversed I wouldn't trust myself either. However everything I told you is the truth. You have sensed my monstrous strength in the force. If I were your enemy I would have destroyed you. If my strength alone is not enough to convince you that I am a force entity and telling the truth perhaps this will."

I then thought I'd scare them a little by transforming into my Sith Sorceress form, they ignited their light sabers in a defensive guard, typical. After I cycled through my avatars I returned to my Sage form. They stood their astonished, staring directly at me for what felt like several minutes.

Grandmaster Satele: Forgive us again for staring; we've never encountered an entity like you before. Can you give us a moment, alone? This Council has been given much to discuss.

I walked out of the Jedi Council room and waited outside the doors, several Padawans passed by me cautiously, afraid of my monstrous power. They did not need to say anything, I could read their expressions, their fear and their minds like a book: 'monster', 'freak', these are the labels that they thought when looking at me but were to afraid to say. Their silence was worse than any insult they could have hurled at me, at that moment I knew that I didn't belong regardless of the two sets of memories I now possessed training as a Jedi. I started thinking to myself, 'so not even the Jedi are above common labels; how disappointing. What's the point of saving people that distrust me, reject me, and are quick to label me as a monster? Maybe I should just leave well enough alone, I don't have to do anything to save the Order, I just need to eliminate the Emperor and be done with it. I don't owe this galaxy anything. No, it isn't for the order or even the galaxy that I do this, I do this because it is the right thing to do, because if I don't use my powers for good I will become a monster. One who is no better than the Sith emperor.'

My thoughts were closed by the opening of the doors to the Jedi Council room; I was summoned inside and once again stood before Grandmaster Satele and the rest of the Council.

Grandmaster Satele: We have reached a decision; as of this moment you will be granted with the full authority of the Jedi Order and serve as our champion when the time comes to face the Emperor. In the interest of promoting faith and trust you will be provided lodging here on Tython while you work to apprehend Bengal Morr. Also you will be watched by one of our very own Jedi at all times. Considering that your power is so great it makes little difference as to who watches over you, which is why we decided that Padawan Kira Carsen will be the one to accompany you. Upon completing your mission here Kira Carsen will continue to accompany you wherever you go.

"I appreciate the fact that I have your approval but frankly I never needed it. I had always intended to take care of this problem quietly and was not expecting my power and strength in the force to be so alarming to you. You are so afraid of me that you feel that you must keep a Jedi by my side at all times, like an animal on a leash, it's insulting!" I transformed into my sorceress form without realizing it and started floating in the air, my voice booming. "Do not be fooled, I am not an animal to be tamed, I am an embodiment of the Force itself, Light and Dark." I transformed back to my sage form as I started to calm down, my voice also mellowed to a human level. "Be glad that I am not all Dark, otherwise I would have destroyed the Jedi Order for its foolishness the moment I stepped foot here. In the spirit of cooperation I will graciously do as you ask, I just wanted to remind you who you are talking to."

I looked around the room and could tell that everyone was afraid, including Grandmaster Satele. I walked out of the room in silence, leaving them and I to think about what just happened.

I walked outside and stood at the temple entrance and breathed in the fresh air, the sights and smells of Tythonian nature were very calming, strangely unlike my last experience with the Jedi. A certain red headed Padawan came walking up to me, I quickly recognized her as Kira Carsen.

Kira Carsen: Hello stranger, I take it you are the embodiment of the force everyone is talking about? I'm Kira Carsen, Master Kiwiik's sent me. I hear you gave everyone at the temple a scare. It's a shame I wasn't around at the time, I've never seen Grandmaster Satele afraid of anything. For a moment I had doubt as to whether or not she could be scared at all.

I couldn't help but laugh at Kira Carsen's last comment. As David Cuay I was fanboying and the Jedi Knight side of me was living in the nostalgia. 'Why couldn't my arrival be as pleasant as this?' I thought.

Kira Carsen: Well, I might as well show you to your new quarters, looks like we will be roommates.

"Roommates?"

Kira Carsen: Yeah, didn't you hear? Apparently the Council wants me, a mere Padawan, to keep tabs on an all powerful shape shifting force entity whenever you sleep as well. How did I get stuck with this?

"There was no one qualified for this task, so the Council thought it best to assign me to a Padawan." My darker sense of humor started to take over. "I guess they thought if I went berserk or something they would only have to worry about one dead Padawan rather than a dead Master or Grandmaster. As for watching me whenever I sleep goes, that will be difficult, as I don't require sleep."

Kira and I started to laugh for a moment.

Kira Carsen: You sure like to make things difficult for me don't you? Do you have a name?

"You're the first person I've met who has had the courtesy to ask. It's David Cuay."

Kira Carsen: David is an interesting first name for a woman.

I gave her a quizzical look before Kira remembered.

Kira Carsen: Oh right, shape shifting force entity, how can I forget? Do you have many different forms?

"I have five, two of which are Jedi and three of which are Sith, if you like I can show you some time."

Kira Carsen: I'd like that but not here; don't want to freak out more people unnecessarily.

"You've been the friendliest Jedi I've met so far. Are you not afraid of me like the others?"

Kira switched to a more serious tone with her response.

Kira Carsen: I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't intimidated, I sense that you are indeed powerful enough to make Grandmaster Satele and the rest of the Council look like Padawans. However despite your monstrous strength you have not behaved in a way befitting a monster. Everything you've done was to mitigate conflict. In many ways you behaved more like a Jedi than we did today. Give us time David, there is so little we know about you and trust is a fragile thing. It is difficult to build and easy to destroy.

"You are wise beyond your years Kira and you've accepted me where others haven't, I think you and I can become great friends."

Kira and I headed towards her quarters, it was small for two but large for one, fortunately I didn't require food or sleep; the room only had to provide for the needs of one occupant. Kira and I talked a bit more and I showed her my different avatars, unlike other Jedi she was actually impressed by them. For the first time since arriving on Tython things started to look up.

Not requiring sleep I snuck out while Kira slept and trained on my own under the stars until the next morning arrived, there was nothing I could do while my Jedi escort was asleep.

Kira Carsen was awake and was worried when I got back to her quarters.

Kira Carsen: Where were you? You had me worried.

"I was out training all night since I don't require rest; I didn't mean to worry you, you almost sound like my mom".

Kira Carsen: Wait do force entities have moms?

"It was just an expression."

Kira Carsen: Well let me know next time ok.

"Yes mother".

Kira struggled to hold back her laugh and make her face appear serious. Eventually we both gave in and chuckled.

"Well we best get going." I said. "I know that we have a lot of work to do."

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure on Tython

Chapter 4: Adventure on Tython

Our investigation, if you can call it that, went rather smoothly. Of course I had an unfair advantage; I knew exactly what would happen when. Over the course of a week Kira and I managed to solve all of the Jedi Orders problems on Tython. I know that I labeled this log entry as an 'Adventure on Tython' but to be honest a more apt description would be 'Business as usual on Tython', suffice it to say I was a bit disappointed.

On the first day Kira and I traveled to the northern temple to rescue several Padawans from the Fleshraiders and secure Jedi holocrons in the area. In my head I was like, 'alright yeah, let's do this, let's kick some Fleshraider butt, save some Padawans and secure Jedi holocrons!' I decided to go as my Knight to see what my own lightsaber skills were like. After swiftly defeating about the hundredth Fleshraider I was about ready to die from boredom. Of course Kira Carsen and any Jedi that saw me fight against them was astounded by my incredible speed and skill. I was taken aback by this, from my perspective I wasn't the one that was fast, it was just that the rest of the world was slow. Every time something would attack me I would see things in bullet time like the matrix. At first I thought it was really cool how unstoppably overpowered I was but boredom completely settled in when I realized that I just became the Star Wars equivalent of One Punch Man.

Suffice it to say that we had no trouble saving the Padawans and securing most of the holocrons. Just like the game there was only one missing, the one recounting the knowledge of Rajivari, an ancient member of the Jeda'ii order that used the Darkside of the force. After fighting our way upstream to what felt like the thousandth Fleshraider we came upon a cave entrance. Upon investigating the cave we encountered Callef, a darkside padawan serving under Bengal Morr, training the Fleshraiders. Between Kira, a child of the emperor, and me, a self proclaimed entity of the force, defeating and capturing him was unsurprisingly easy. We returned to the main Jedi temple and delivered Callef for questioning. The council learned that Bengal Morr was hiding in the nearby mountains, adjacent to the Twilek village. Satele Shan wanted to commend me for my heroism which only gave me a greater philosophical crisis, the same kind that any unstoppable hero would face. "What is heroism?" I asked myself. Can I really call myself a brave hero when there is no genuine challenge or danger to overcome? Maybe I'm oversimplifying things. After all I doubt that defeating the emperor will feel half as easy as these starter enemies feel like. I remained hopeful that there would be a genuine threat or danger for me to overcome. Sounds weird doesn't it, wishing ill will upon one's self. I also thought about the Fleshraiders that I so effortlessly defeated and the question of evil. For the first time of my life I understood Anakin Skywalker's sentiment in the Star Wars the Clone Wars movie. "They were like animals and I slaughtered them like animals". It seemed disturbing to me that I was praised for killing; even if it was killing a group of animal like semi sentient creatures. "Don't worry about it, you worry too much" the Sith part of my nature was saying. "No it is good to consider these things and seek a peaceful solution whenever possible", my Jedi part was saying. I felt trapped in the middle, uncertain of which of these inner voices or thoughts I should listen to.

"Honey, forget the Jedi code and its order, you are beyond them and you are also beyond the Sith. You are a master of both the Light and Dark sides of the force and have become an embodiment of the force itself. You need to forge your own path, one which utilizes the wisdom of the Jedi and the passion of the Sith. I married you David Cuay, not a Jedi Master or Sith Lord, don't let those personalities that are in your head boss you around, you are in charge." I remember my wife telling me.

"She's right", I reasoned. I then came up with a David Cuay answer, "Look", I told myself, "there was no reasoning with those Fleshraiders, they would have fought to their death anyway. It is good to examine my emotions as the Jedi do; for I do not wish to become a person that enjoys killing and violence, however, when killing is my only option, I do not wish to be overcome by these philosophical thoughts". Both aspects of my newly acquired Sith and Jedi psyche's seemed to appreciate that answer for I was no longer disturbed by more thoughts that night. I trained on my own and meditated in the force during the remaining hours until morning arrived.

* * *

The second day was uneventful. Half of it was spent climbing mountains to reach Kalikori village and the other half was spent casually speaking with the village matriarch and population. Unsurprisingly I seemed to unintentionally intimidate them just as badly as I did the Order. Their eyes appeared to be filled with fear and they frequently requested to speak with Kira privately. This had to be the least favorite day of my adventures on Tython. Unlike the game where you can just press the spacebar and get to the action I had to actually listen quietly to conversations spoken in alien tongues. I suppose it wasn't a total loss. Among my many unique powers and abilities I've learned that I'm multilingual, with Huttese being among the many languages that I unfortunately understood.

* * *

On the third day Kira and I ventured deep into Fleshraider territory our objectives made clear by the matriarch and the people of Kalikori village. Investigate how the Fleshraiders have gotten stronger, destroy their weapons, and rescue any captives. Frankly I was surprised that there were any Fleshraiders left considering how many I killed a couple of days ago. They seemed as numerous as insects; that is if insects had the intelligence of early cavemen. Guilt started to hit me upon realizing that the Fleshraiders could one day become a fully sentient species. Is it right for us to kill one species on this planet to save two others? Unlike the game this was real and in real life our actions have meaningful consequences. This fact never hit me harder than today where I had to make decisions along with Kira that would change the destiny of the village.

There was an elixir that we had the option of stealing which in turn would have made the Kalikori village soldiers stronger at the risk of their own sanity. Both Kira and I decided it was best to destroy the elixir, preventing the Twileks from falling prey to its seductive power. This decision was comparatively easy next to the one which literally stared the two of us in the face. We encountered a Fleshraider that was holding a Kalikori villager hostage. By hostage I mean it in the loosest use of the word, the villager was taken from his home but wasn't tied up or injured in any way. Unlike the other seemingly mindless members of his species this one talked and could wield the force. "No, no, no, no way." Kira said. "His species is vicious; they've relentlessly attacked both the Jedi Order and Kalikori village without mercy, in addition to that he kidnapped a man, how could we train someone like him to be a Jedi? We can't even trust him." I understood where Kira was coming from because I already knew her tragic back story. She was a child that was brought to Korriban and experimented on by the Sith Emperor to become what amounts to a meat puppet, a physical extension of the emperor's will, a child of the emperor. She managed to escape that fate and lived on the streets of Nar Shadaa as a thief; that is before being rescued by Master Kiwiiks and brought to the Jedi Order. Her apprehension to trust this Fleshraider reflected her apprehension to trust herself for she fears that at any moment the Emperor may take control of her body and steal her of her own freewill. "Kira I understand why you would be apprehensive. However if this Fleshraider is taught by the Jedi he may also learn the difference between right and wrong. Maybe that one seed of morality will echo across all of his kind and bring about peace on this world." Kira responded with anger and confusion, I also detected a sense of emotional hurt in her voice as well.

"You fought them, you saw how vicious they were, how can you be so quick to trust this one!?"

"Kira I may not be a Jedi but I know how a Jedi Master would respond", I started quoting the Jedi code. There is no emotion there is peace

There is no ignorance there is knowledge

There is no passion there is serenity

There is no chaos there is harmony

There is no death there is the Force

"Let go of your emotion, let your heart be at peace so that you can see the bigger picture. It is not right to judge a man for the crimes of his people. While I admit that this Fleshraider did do wrong by kidnapping this villager I also believe that he can be taught a different path."

Kira sighed, "You're right, we'll give this Fleshraider a chance, conditioned upon him releasing his captive".

The Fleshraider released his "captive" and agreed to be escorted back to the temple. To be honest it would have been easier if this one was a savage like the rest, for that only made our next decision more difficult. We encountered a cave full of weapon stockpiles and a deactivated T7 astromech droid, apparently Bengal Morr was using his resources to arm and train them. We started to argue whether or not it was right to arm the village with the weapons or rig the weapons to explode when they are used by the Fleshraiders.

Kira: We should rig the weapons to explode, make those monsters think twice before attacking Kalikori village again.

I responded with understanding. This mission wasn't easy for either of us. Ok the physical fighting part of it was extremely easy for me but making this many life altering decisions in one day? Yikes. I gained a new respect for what the heroes of the game that I played actually went through.

"Your reasoning has a point Kira; if there was a way of permanently scaring the Fleshraiders to never attack again I would take it. However I doubt that taking this action will produce the desired effect on them. These Fleshraiders will only get more aggressive when provoked. Taking the weapons back to Kalikori so that the people can protect themselves is the best course of action. Kira, don't let your feelings get in the way of doing what is right."

Kira regained her composure before answering.

"Yeah, you're right of course. It's just that these missions have been really getting to me." Kira laughs. "It's funny, I'm supposed to be the one guiding and watching over you and yet here you are playing Jedi Master over me." A tear started rolling down her cheek. "It's just…it's just that I've been so angry ever since you've arrived and effortlessly started defeating those Fleshraiders. I lost a friend to them a few years ago when I first arrived here; he was captured and killed by them before Master Kiwiiks and I could reach him. If I had the power and ability to kill them all, to put an end to this senseless violence, I would have done so then. I thought I could get over this and burry my emotions deep inside but I couldn't. To this day I still have trouble seeing them as anything other than monsters."

I hugged her. "It's alright Kira. Your emotion is not something that is meant to be buried deep inside. Let it out and be at peace."

I held her as she cried. Don't tell my wife this but I was actually starting to get a crush on Kira, my waifu made into flesh. She was cute, fun, and unlike the game, human, with genuine thoughts and emotions. Of course this was only a feeling; nothing will ever take me away from my blue angel, Emily, the prettiest Chiss assassin I have the privilege of being married to.

After Kira calmed down we ultimately came to an agreement and brought back the weapon stockpiles along with T7-01 before reporting back to the Jedi Council. A banquet was held in our honor at Kalikori village that night, a way of celebrating their heroes that fought against the vicious Fleshraiders. However I sensed that this celebration would be short lived.

* * *

Day four, we've finally uncovered who stole the holocron of Rajivari. Nalen Raloch, a dueling champion of the village, stole it to learn how to wield the force. When we asked the Matriarch about him the village turned on us.

Matriarch (Says while the village is holding blasters at us): I am sorry about this; we really don't have a choice in the matter. Bengal Morr has threatened to kill Nalen Raloch and destroy the village if we don't comply.

Where is he now?

Matriarch: He's in the Forge. (Ancient ruins once used to construct lightsabers)

You always had a choice, you can pull that trigger and fight us or you can let us go and let us save Nalen Raloch from Bengal Morr.

The Matriarch and the rest of the village put down their weapons along with her.

Matriarch: Save him.

Wise choice, come on Kira and T7.

T7: Beep beep boop boop

We climbed down the mountain side leading to Kalikori village as quickly as we could but it still took half a day before we reached a speeder pad that could take us to the ruins. Upon arriving we found Nalen Raloch and Bengal Moore together talking. Apparently our hostage wasn't as much of a victim as we originally thought, go figure.

Bengal Moore: Ah, the mysterious hero that has been causing me so much trouble. Are you prepared to die?

Kira and I couldn't help but burst out laughing in response to that question.

"You have no idea who you are messing with". Kira responded for me as I still couldn't hold back my laughing.

Bengal Moore: Enough! Nalen Raloch it's time we show these two what you have learned from the Darkside of the force.

Bengal Moore ignited his lightsaber and Nalen Raloch unsheathed his vibroblade, I and Kira merely stood there casually.

Bengal Moore: What!? You are not going to draw your weapons?

"I won't need it." I replied.

Bengal Moore: Your confidence will be your undoing!

Bengal Moore and Nalen Raloch attacked me both at once and everything felt like it was in slow motion again. While in my Jedi Knight avatar, I used the Force to enhance the durability of my gauntlets. Using a cross block motion I deflected both of their downward cleaves. What felt like hundreds of years of battle instinct took over as I threw a force enhanced leg sweep which tossed both of my opponents into the air. Time seemed to slow to a complete stop as I saw the two of them practically hovering. I force pushed the two of them away before they could even touch the ground.

My two dazed and confused opponents got up and decided to attack again. Not fully realizing how completely outclassed they were. "Nothing like utterly embarrassing wrong doers", I thought.

Bengal Moore used a force enhance leap to close the distance, leaving his comrade behind to catch up. Rule number one when fighting against someone that could utterly defeat you in a second. Never go one on one with him. Time stopped for me again, his body appeared to be hovering in mid air as I saw his lightsaber lifted high above his head to perform a vicious downward cleave when he lands. As though I came out of some kung fu movie I threw a head level side thrust kick which sent his body spiraling through the air. After his body made one revolution in the air time seemed to stop again as I instinctively threw a ten hit combo at him before force pushing him away. It was like some kind of street fighter game except in real life.

Jab, cross, hook, backhand, cross, snap kick, roundhouse kick, spinning hook kick, spinning side thrust kick, force push into horse stance…Hiyah!

Nalen Raloch caught up with me and threw a right to left slash at my head level. I closed the distance on him before he could make his strike and performed a devastating Aikido like throw on him. Upon landing on the ground hard I gave him one solid punch to the head to knock him out.

Kira Carsen told me that there were moments in that fight where I moved so fast that I seemed to flicker in and out of existence. "Cool", I thought. Never before did I feel like a space Bruce Lee.

Nalen Raloch was returned to his village and Bengal Moore was brought back to the Jedi Temple on a stretcher. I got a bit of an earful from Satele Shan for going overboard on the fallen Padawan. "Look on the bright side." I said. "He will remember how utterly demolished he was during his fight with me and never again turn to the Darkside".

"I'll say; I'd be surprised if the poor guy wouldn't need psychological therapy after that fight. That is after he spends a few months recovering from his injuries." Kira interjected.

"Uh…Kira, not helping". I said. I sigh before continuing my conversation with Satele. "Look I'm sorry that I went overboard on him, I'm still trying to understand the full extent of my powers. If it will make you feel better I'll aid him in his recovery. I can heal him in the force just as easily as I defeated him."

"Do it". Satele Shan commanded in oh so many words.

Kira and I went to the Jedi infirmary where we found Bengal Moore. He was in pretty bad shape, casts all over his body, an oxygen breather over his face, kolto tubes injected all across his arms and legs, and about ten Jedi seers around his bed channeling the force into him to mend his broken body.

"Hi there, remember me?". I greeted the patient with a wave.

I could hear mumbles through his oxygen mask and his bed shook a little as he tried to run away.

Bengal Moore (terrified mumbles): Mmm! Mmm! MMMMMMM!

I felt a slap on the back of my head by Kira Carsen. I guess I deserved that.

I shape shifted to my Jedi Sage form and began healing the patient's body. I could hear gasps all around the room as I accomplished what would take intensive kolto injections and ten well trained Jedi healers at least three months to heal in about three minutes.

* * *

The next couple of days after that were largely uneventful. Bengal Moore wanted to stay as far away from me as possible, can't blame him. We picked up the Fleshraider that wanted to be trained as a Jedi and brought him back to the Jedi Temple as promised. Kira was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight for her bravery demonstrated by staying with me; they also tasked her with staying with me for the rest of my adventure across the galaxy. We returned to Kalikori village where they apologized for their betrayal and celebrated their return of their dueling champion. All was peaceful on Tython. On our way back from the party I received a message from Satele Shan.

Satele Shan: David, (Kira already told her my name by now); we received a peculiar message from a freighter captain. He offered to sell us some holocrons but we never heard anything about a smuggler selling us holocrons. Is he a friend of yours?

"Yes! He is! Let him in!"

Kira, T7-01, and I found the 'smuggler' waiting for us in the Jedi Temple hanger bay. I was in my Jedi Knight avatar at the time.

Emily (disguised as smuggler): David! It's good to see you again! (We hug) How have you been? Were you successful in saving Tython?

This masquerade was actually kind of fun. I smile and respond.

"Oh you know I was. It was actually quite easy. Were you able to complete your business on Coruscant?"

"Well about that I actually ran into some unexpected complications, I'll have to tell you on the ship." My wife notices Kira Carsen and walks over to her, unleashing her smuggler charms on the unsuspecting red head. "Hello and who is this pretty little lady? You didn't tell me that you were graced by such a pretty angel this past week. " Kira Carsen blushes and I just look on dumbfounded. Just what is Emily trying to pull? Is she actually jealous that Kira was with me this past week or is she just messing with me? It's not like anything would have happened, our ages are far too different, she's 18 and all of our avatars look biologically 21. Oh dear, she is jealous isn't she? I'm in so much trouble.

"Oh right, Jedi Knight Kira Carsen meet…" I paused realizing that I can't call the dashing smuggler Emily.

"Miles, Miles Okana. But with a pretty face like yours you can call me Smiles."

Kira Carsen giggles before asking. "Are all your friends this charming?"

I look over at the dashing rogue, "Not usually". I pause trying to think of what to say next. "Miles, Kira Carsen and this astromech droid, T7-01 will be accompanying us as liaison's for the Jedi Order."

"Oh? You mean that I get to see more of this cute little red head? I should consider myself a lucky man."

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself. 'You aren't a man you're the devil, a little green eyed monster, but I love you nonetheless. It's actually kind of cute seeing you jealous over me.'

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Oh of course." My wife in scoundrel form responded before guiding Kira up the ramp. "Ladies first".

My eyes nearly rolled out of their socket. We entered our ship and took off.

We walked to the main living room of the ship, I was standing next to Emily and Kira was facing us. The dashing rogue starts laughing uncontrollably. "Hehehe. You should have seen the look on your face. Were you jealous when I started flirting with Kira honey?"

Kira: Honey?

"Yes of course I was jealous, jealous that you started flirting with her first." Turnabout is fair play; if she was going to mess with my head I thought I might as well mess with hers.

I felt a swift punch delivered to my arm. Apparently my wife is the only one in the galaxy that could even lay a finger on me.

"Ow!" I exaggerated how bad it felt by holding my arm.

The smuggler was immediately replaced by my blue goddess.

"David you jerk!" She crosses her arms and turns around in a fake pout. Kira Carsen's mouth drops upon learning that there is another entity in this galaxy just like me and that I just so happen to be married to her.

Kira points at Emily: You, you, you just changed?

Emily just shrugs off Kira's amazement, "Of course, I'm David's wife. I can also shapeshift just like him".

Kira's childlike curiosity takes over. "That's so cool! So you have multiple forms as well? Do you use the force? How many forms do you have exactly? Wait your David's wife? I didn't know he had a wife."

"You didn't tell her about me!?" Emily yelled.

'Uh oh' I thought.

Then seemingly out of nowhere Tharan Shan leaves his quarters and sees the three of us. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've met. Who are you?"

"Tharan this is my husband, David." Emily responded.

"Husband? I didn't know that you were married."

"You didn't tell Tharan Shan about me!?" I responded.

Now my wife seemed to be backed into a corner. "Well you see, I was going to explain to you but then I saw Kira Carsen and things got all confusing."

Kira Carsen intervened like a child trying to prevent her parents from arguing. "Guys don't fight. I'm sure if we all just sit down and explain what happened we can get this all cleared up".

We all sat down and took turns explaining to each other what happened during our week away from each other.

After explaining everything which occurred on Tython I asked Emily, "so what did you do on Coruscant?"

"It's a long story"….

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: The Force Void

**The Force Void**

After explaining everything which occurred on Tython I asked Emily, "so what did you do on Coruscant?"

It's a long story. After dropping you off at Tython I set course for Coruscant. On the way, I started contemplating the moral implications of potentially having to assassinate Lord Tarnis. What I didn't realize then was that I was already sending some ripples through the Force...

* * *

"Dr. Tarnis, are you ok?" A colleague of his asks as the doctor and disguised Sith Lord breaks into a cold sweat. He felt as though the cold fingers of death were grasped around his throat at that very moment. He reached out to sense with the Force where this mysterious feeling was coming from but felt nothing.

"I'm...I'm not feeling well. I think I'll call in sick today". The Sith Lord lied to cover his tracks. He headed home and contacted Darth Angral on a secure holo frequency.

"What do you have to report? Is the planet prison almost ready?" Darth Angral was accustomed to regular check-ins from his son.

Tarnis: I have made good progress on the weapon but that is not why I have called. Father, I have sensed a great disturbance in the Force, I fear that my life is in imminent danger.

Darth Angral: Hmm, do you know who is threatening you?

Tarnis: I do not. However, I know of a plan to flush this person out.

* * *

"I then arrived at Coruscant but security was far tighter than I anticipated it to be. I tried to use my smooth talking smuggler form but someone here was too smart for that". Emily says while pointing at Theron Shan.

Emily then continued to describe her story in detail. Without giving away too many details about herself to Kira Carsen, T7, Theron Shan...

Republic officer: Unidentified vessel, you are approaching Coruscant. Identify.

I decided to try and sweet talk my way through on my smuggler as I did on Tython...

Emily Cuay (as her smuggler): I apologize for the hassle my unmarked vessel may have caused. Just got this new ship over a friendly game of Pazaak and I have been taking advantage of this freighter to haul precious cargo from one part of the galaxy to another. I am currently on a humanitarian mission carrying food and medical supplies for victims of Justicar gang warfare.

It turns out that in the spaceport control center, Theron Shan oversaw all that was going on. General Garza had received a tip from Dr. Tarnis that an Imperial assassin would arrive on Coruscant. The Republic pulled all the stops to ensure the safety of one of their brightest weapons scientists. The comm must have gone silent for about 30 seconds as Theron Shan was speaking to the republic officer privately on the other line.

Theran Shan: I don't buy this smuggler's alabi, have his ship inspected.

Republic officer: I'm sure that your supplies will help a lot of people. Regardless we still have to perform a routine inspection. Bring your ship to landing bay six.

Emily Cuay (as her smuggler): Understood.

I was nervously trying to think of a way to get through the inspection. When I landed I was greeted by an inspector that was being escorted by two guards.

"Greetings sir, I am Inspector Javert, an officer of the law for the Republic. Please state your name, name of vessel, and shipment for the public records."

 _"Inspector Javert, where did I hear that name before? I hope he doesn't arrest me for stealing a loaf of bread."_ I thought to myself and couldn't help but bust out laughing.

Inspector Javert: What are you laughing at!?"

Emily (as her smuggler): Oh nothing. I just happen to find your name hilarious.

The inspector glared at the smuggler before him. "State your name, name of vessel, and shipment sir!"

 _"Oh shoot! I haven't thought of a name for myself and vessel yet!"_ Emily panicked to think of something.

Emily (as her smuggler): I...uhh... I'm Captain Han Solo of the Millenium Falcon.

It was the first name I could come up with under stress. Besides, I doubt there is any Han Solo's around in the star wars galaxy right now.

Inspector Javert: There! That's better! Would you mind telling me what kind of cargo you are hauling? Captain Han Solo.

Smuggler/Emily: What if I did mind?

Inspector Javert: Got something to hide?

Smuggler/Emily: Oh no, nothing at all.

I tried to deny that anything was out of the ordinary but felt very concerned. _"As soon as they spot that stash of credits in my ship I'm screwed. Listen to me, I practically sound like a leprechaun."_ I thought to myself, the mental interjection of humor served as a refuge from the building tension I felt while watching one of the troopers enter my ship.

Frantic seconds felt like hours until the trooper returned to the entrance of my ship. "Inspector, his ship's cargo hold is filled from top to bottom with credits." The trooper's words had sealed my fate, I realized that I had to act fast or else I would get caught. I'm not sure how but I could easily sense that no one in the hanger posed a threat to me. Using the combined experiences and knowledge of an elite commando, agent, smuggler, and bounty hunter I devised a plan.

I gave a sympathetic wince after swiftly kicking a trooper in the crotch. I then pushed the incapacitated trooper towards the inspector and made a run for it. I threw a smoke pellet on the ground, transformed into my agent and vanished into thin air.

Inspector Javert: Seal the room!

The doors close shut sealing the hangar bay before I could make my escape.

Inspector Javert contacted the main control room with his communicator: "Agent Shan, we've found our Imperial assassin and I've had the hanger sealed".

Theron Shan: Good work. Reinforcements will arrive shortly.

While invisible Emily's mind raced with advanced tactics she could employ.

I rolled two stun grenades towards Javert and the two guards. A bright flash of light followed immediately after stopping at their feet and the three men started coughing as their lungs filled with sleeping gas.

Another five men came running towards the commotion. I deactivated my stealth generator and utilized the element of surprise along with advanced close quarters combat techniques to swiftly disarm and incapacitate the group.

Theron had seen what had happened through the security cameras and spoke to Emily me through the speakers.

Theron: Imperial assassin, the room you are in is secure, there is no escape for you. Surrender.

Emily thought to herself before answering, "that voice, I think I recognize him". Emily thought of what she should do next and decided to turn herself in.

Emily (agent form): I'm not an imperial assassin. In fact, I am here to help and have urgent news to share with the Republic.

Theron: A squad of soldiers will be there to apprehend you shortly. Don't fight them this time.

Theron's tone was almost like a scolding father.

* * *

I surrendered myself to the Republic authorities and was taken to an interrogation room where my arms and legs were strapped to a table, they didn't want to risk my turning on them. General Garza along with Theron Shan and a Jedi investigator entered to question me. Much to my surprise, the Jedi's eyes grew wide upon seeing me.

Theron: You sense something from her already?

Jedi: That's just it, I sense nothing from her. It's as though she doesn't exist at all. It's as though she is void of the Force, I feel both bewildered and terrified by that. I'm afraid that I won't be much use questioning this one General Garza.

Theron: It would seem that our guest will be immune to Jedi mind tricks.

Theron and the general dismissed the Jedi investigator.

Theron: Let's start with who you are and what you are. When you landed you were a human male smuggler and now you appear as an imperial Chiss assassin. How did you do that? Holo disguise? Or perhaps you are a shapeshifting species.

"I am Emily Cuay, I possess the ability to shift between different forms. I am not an imperial spy or assassin, in fact, I've come to help and bring important information for the Republic." I said while feeling like I needed to already be on the defensive.

Just as I was going to explain to them what I knew a Republic soldier came in. "General, I have urgent news for you and Theron Shan".

General Garza and Theron Shan left the room to hear the news that the soldier had to bring.

General Garza: That can't be! ...I understand. You're dismissed.

Theron Shan: I don't understand it either, how could Dr. Tarnis and all of the scientists working on the project be killed and our planet prison be stolen if we have the imperial assassin in custody? Perhaps she was meant to be a decoy.

The two reentered the interrogation room to question their suspect.

"What was that about?"

Theron Shan: We're asking the questions here. Let's start with this news that you have to share with us.

There Theron Shan was with the accusatory tone again, I responded yieldingly, merely telling him what I knew. "I've come to warn you that your planet prison would be taken."

General Garza: How did you come across this information?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say that I can see the future." It was the best that I could tell them, there is no way that they would believe that their world was once a videogame that I played along with my husband.

Theron Shan chuckles to himself and says. "Alright, I'll bite, what else do you know?"

I know that your Dr. Tarnis is not who he says he is. He is a Sith Infiltrator and will stage his own kidnapping in order to get a hold of the Planetary Prison.

Theron Shan: That's an interesting theory, only one problem, Dr. Tarnis is dead.

What!? That can't be! I'm certain that Dr. Tarnis is supposed to stage his own kidnapping. He must have staged his own death instead. Was there a corpse? It could be a body double, run a DNA test.

Theron Shan: Perhaps, or you could have been working with the real assassin as a decoy.

I see that there is nothing that I can say to convince you. So instead I will work with you to find this stolen planet prison and prove my innocence.

Theron Shan and General Garza spoke privately once again.

Theron Shan: What do you think General? Can we trust her?

General Garza: I don't, however under the circumstances, she is our only lead.

Theron and the general readdressed me.

General Garza: Very well, we'll give you your chance.

Thank you, General. Now I have good reason to believe that the planet prison will be taken to the Jedi temple. No one has gone there since the attack on Coruscant and its ruins serve as an excellent hideout for imperial operatives.

General Garza: I'll send Theron Shan with you along with General Var Suthra and a unit of troopers. Var Suthra is the closest thing to an expert we have on this weapons system right now and if what you say is true we can't take any chances.

We traveled to the Jedi Temple and we began searching for the planet prison. After entering the first room we came across a soldier in our group yelled "For the Empire!" and then pressed his thumb against a detonator. Explosions went off at every support of the temple and the roof started caving in on us. In a panic, General Var Suthra screamed, "It's a trap!".

Emily's note to the reader: General Var Suthra's species is Mon Calamari, just like General Ackbar's. Thinking back on this incident I find General Suthra's statement morbidly ironic.

A large boulder fell on General Suthra killing him and the accompanying soldiers instantly, a large pillar quickly fell towards Theron Shan and I jumped to push him away. My leg was severely crushed below the knee as a result and I screamed in pain. The dust settled and showed that the temple was sealed, we were trapped in the temple.

"Theron you have to believe me I didn't plan this".

"I know". Theron responded. "If you were really an imperial spy you would have left me to die under that pillar. I am surprised that imperial intelligence is able to slip operatives under our noses so easily. For what it's worth I want to thank you for saving me. How is your leg?"

I looked at my leg and realized that it was beyond saving. "I'm losing a lot of blood I'm going to have to amputate."

Theron tore his shirt and secured a long strip of fabric tightly around my thigh to stop the bleeding. I then tore the sleeve of my own jacket and bit down on the fabric as I used one of my vibro-blades to cut my leg free. The pain was excruciating and I struggled not to pass out. I remembered what David did earlier as an experiment. I switched to my smuggler and found my leg restored and then I switched back to my imperial agent and found that my leg remained restored.

Theron Shan: Impressive.

"I'm surprised that worked as well".

Theron Shan then used his holo-communicator to contact General Garza.

Theron Shan: General Garza, the imps were ahead of us the temple was rigged with explosives, Emily and I are trapped here. Also, I am convinced that Emily is not an imperial spy or assassin, she saved my life.

General Garza: Help will come as soon as it can, right now we have a severe situation on our hands. The traffic control centers of Coruscant have all been disabled at once, speeders are crashing into each other and causing debris and damage everywhere.

Theron Shan: Understood General Garza.

General Garza closed the channel and I was left with my thoughts. I broke down and cried..."I'm sorry Theron, I was so focused on capturing the Planet Prison that I forgot that this catastrophe would happen".

"You knew this would happen?!" Theron asked with shock.

"I don't know anymore, everything isn't turning out the way I was expecting it to. I thought that we should focus on the most important issue first. I know what the Planet Prison can do; if it is activated on Coruscant no ships will be able to enter or leave and trillions of people would die."

"I understand. If I were placed in the same situation I might have made the mistake as well. We're going to get out of here and find where the planet prison is located, we'll get through this." I found Theron's words comforting.

"Thanks, Theron".

Just then Theron's holo-communicator was paged. Upon answering we were presented with a Sith Lord that neither of us recognized.

Sith Lord: Greetings Theron, I am Lord Malevek. It appears that you both survived the trap that I had laid for you at the Jedi Temple. I wish to speak to your "imperial suspect".

Theron: I am surprised that you knew we both survive. Considering that you laid this trap for us all to die.

Lord Malevek: Never underestimate the resources of the Empire. I had an agent hack your holo-communicator before you were ensnared by my trap. I heard every word that you said to General Garza. You can tell your friend to face me alone. If she manages to defeat me in combat the planet prison is yours. However, if I win Coruscant will fall. If you try anything funny I will activate the Planet Prison. Tell her that she can find me near a very large experimental robot, she'll know which one.

I did know which one he was referring to it was SD-0, the Coruscant world boss from the game. I was surprised that this Sith Lord would know that I knew about it.

Theron: You're risking a lot for a chance to defeat her. Why?

Lord Malevek ignored Theron's question and closed the channel. Theron looked at me with concern.

Theron: You aren't going through with it are you?

"What other choice do I have? You heard him, as soon as we are out of here I must face him, alone."

Theron: Listen, the galaxy is a dangerous place for those without fancy force powers. You have skills and a remarkable ability to heal but that is not enough to face a Sith Lord. You'll be killed.

"I think you are underestimating my chances. I don't need the Force to survive, after all, I am the Force Void." I said with confidence.

Theron: I suppose it would be pointless to say "May the Force be with you then".

We both chuckled and our rescue arrived not long after. I was dropped at the speeder port of the Old Galactic Market where I would face Lord Malevek. I saw the planet prison close by and considered my options. While a stealthy ambush from the back would be ideal I opted to greet this sith lord from the front. It was my hope that he would go into a villainous monologue and gain some valuable information.

Lord Malevek: Greetings, I have been expecting you. It is a rare honor to be fighting someone so powerful.

"You killed your ally, Lord Tarnis. Stole the planet prison, mobilized valuable imperial agents to gather intel about me and plan a trap for me. When that didn't work you summoned me here in a desperate gamble to kill me. Why?"

Lord Malevek: It is the Emperor's will.

Lord Malevek wouldn't give me any more information and tried to Force choke me to death.

Lord Malevek: What!? Impossible! How are you able to resist that!?

Lord Malevek ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and proceeded to attack, his movements were aggressive but slow when compared with my last sparring session with David. After easily parrying and dodging the Sith Lord's attacks I was ready to deliver a deadly strike of my own. Realizing this he pushed me back with the Force and lept to the top of the battle robot, a ray shield surrounded him and I couldn't reach him. Realizing that the robot was going to fire its laser I rolled away from its aim before it fired.

"Your skills and abilities are impressive but you can't withstand superior firepower!" Lord Malevek gloated while protected by his robot, the coward!

I utilized the brief time Lord Malevek had given me to prepare a shield probe and two kolto probes for periodic healing around me. I knew that this was going to be a long and drawn out fight.

One long and drawn out fight later...

I was able to locate the robot's shield generators and dismantle its shields and weapons. Lord Malevek attacked me once more from behind, this was to be expected. I dropped a holoprojector to fake my death as I ducked below his blade and went into stealth. As Lord Malevek killed a visage of me I snuck around behind him while in stealth and landed some lethal strikes. I was able to defeat the robot soon after by concentrating all of my commando's firepower towards its head.

I called General Garza and Theron Shan on my holo-communicator and a team of engineers were able to disarm it. Coruscant was saved.

* * *

Return to Emily finishing her story at the ship...

Theron Shan: I was still amazed that you were able to take on a Sith Lord and that giant battle droid. You truly are the Force Void.

"There is something concerning though. This Lord Malevek seemed to know a lot about you and he even said that it was the "Emporer's will", I wonder just how much the Empire knows about us now? What do you think dear?"

Emily looked at me with the same kind of concern. "Could my husband and I have a moment to ourselves? There is something important that we have to talk about."

Kira Carsen and Theron Shan looked at each other confused but nodded and left the room so the two of us could talk.

Emily was the first to speak...

"I didn't want to worry or confuse them. However, it seemed as though the Empire had anticipated my arrival on Coruscant. I think it's very likely that there could be a player like us among the imperial ranks."

I continued her train of thought. "Or perhaps, the player could be the Emperor himself?"

Emily nods and says "yes", with a grim tone.

"Whatever the case may be our situation just got a whole lot more complicated it seems. The board and players have changed and we can not easily predict what will happen next like we thought we could".

I embraced my wife uncertain about what the future would hold for us or the galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking Orders

**Taking Orders:**

Shortly after we hugged we received an urgent communique from General Garza.

General Garza: Force Void, I've been meaning to speak with you. While we were successful in securing the Planet Prison there are a number of Republic weapon schematics which were transmitted to the Empire. Darth Angral is threatening to turn our own weapon systems against us out of revenge for the death of his son, Lord Tarnis. Wait, who are those two Jedi standing beside you?

General Garza didn't recognize me or Kira Carsen since the order is not directly linked with the military. Just before my wife could respond there was an incoming call from Grandmaster Satele Shan, I guess we just became really popular. The holo transmission split into two as we received a call from the Grandmaster

Grandmaster Satele: Force Entity, we are in need of you. It seems that our Jedi Masters are falling ill due to some unknown force plague. Also, a coalition of worlds called The Rift Alliance is threatening to leave the Republic. Wait, why is there a Chiss garbed in Imperial clothes next to you?

"I have a name you know". I was getting annoyed at how General Garza and Grandmaster Satele were addressing us. They wanted us to do all their errands for them while they sit comfortably on the sidelines! The least they could do is address us by our actual names. Also, being simultaneously paged by two of the most prominent figures of the Republic was a bit awkward. Deciding to play diplomat I tried to explain first.

"It would seem as though there has been a misunderstanding. I am David, also known as a Force Entity of sorts by the Jedi Order. This is my wife Emily, also known as the 'Force Void' by the Republic military."

Grandmaster Satele still looked confused and responded: "You didn't mention a wife while at Tython".

 _'I guess politics just isn't for me.'_ I thought to myself.

This time my wife interjected: "Perhaps this would clear things up". My wife transformed from her Chiss assassin to her smuggler form.

"Recognize me?" She asked.

Grandmaster Satele: Ah, I see now.

General Garza: I am surprised that the Jedi Order decided to hide information about David.

"To be fair you didn't exactly volunteer information about my wife to them either, General Garza". I interjected.

Tensions were high and awkward. While technically on the same side the Republic military and the Jedi Order weren't always on the best of terms.

General Garza was the first to redirect the conversation to the task at hand. "In any case, it would seem that the two of you have been given your assignments. The Force Void will track down Dr. Tarnis while David will take care of the Force plague and the Rift Alliance".

The two of them were really starting to get under my skin. I would have thought that Grandmaster Satele would have known better after her experience with me on Tython. Oh how quickly people forget. As for General Garza, she also needed to be reminded what the chain of command was here.

"You didn't say please". I interjected.

General Garza's face was shadowed with indignation, "I beg your pardon!?"

"Oh boy here we go". Kira Carsen took notice of my rising anger and mentally braced herself for impact.

I instinctively turned into my Sith Sorceress and floated into the air as my anger boiled over. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme for me.

"No, I beg your pardon! Do you have any idea what is at stake here!? The emperor commands powers beyond your comprehension and plots to devour all life in the galaxy. Do you think that us running these trivial errands will make a difference then? Do not be mistaken, my wife and I are not your lapdogs to command nor are we obligated to protect the Republic. We are the galaxy's best chance for survival. If you really want to help then I suggest that you treat us with respect and do as we say. Now, as for these trivial "problems" of yours, you both have the resources of the Jedi Order and the Republic military, figure it out!"

I transformed back into my Jedi Knight form as we continued to talk. Theron Shan was shaking and had his blaster pistol drawn after that last display. His facial expressions reminded me of Grandmaster Satele when I first scared her and the Jedi Council. Like mother like son I suppose. He eventually put the blaster away realizing that it wouldn't do any good. With everyone having calmed down I continued my speech.

"I am not unsympathetic though. I will freely give you all the information that you need to accomplish these tasks. Grandmaster Satele you are easily the strongest Jedi of the Order, you are the most likely candidate, besides me, to save the Order from this Force Plague. I can teach you the Force Shielding technique necessary to protect the Order.

While a powerful representative may help hold the Rift Alliance together I have no close ties to the Jedi Order or the Republic myself. Putting me in a diplomatic position would be a mistake. If anything I would be half tempted to leave with the Rift Alliance at this rate. Surely there is a strong Jedi Council member that would be better suited for that job.

Now as for these Republic military weapon systems. I don't see how my wife could help you track them down. I can give you a list of targets which the Empire will most likely strike with these weapons but the rest will be up to the Jedi Order and the military to disable these weapons and confront Darth Angral before they are used. Now that you two have YOUR assignments I have a proposed high priority mission which may require the combined resources of both the Republic military and the Jedi Order. The Empire is holding someone very important, someone who can help us defeat the Emperor. For our next task, we are going to be freeing Revan."

The room went quiet as everyone else was shocked by my sudden proclamation.

"Revan is alive!?" Grandmaster Satele and General Garza asked with surprise.

"Yes, yes he is. He has been kept alive by the emperor these past 300 years. If set free he could serve as a powerful ally for us."

"Could my husband and I have a moment alone to speak?"

Everyone in the room nodded dumbly as they were still letting the last bit of news sink in. I was led to our private quarters in the ship, the only place where my wife and I can have some privacy from the prying eyes of the Republic.

"Is freeing Revan really the best course of action that we can take at this time? While yes Revan is powerful you and I both know that he will make for an unstable ally. For all we know Revan could be more powerful than even us. What if we can't control him!? The Revan in the game reprogrammed The Foundry robots to commit genocide against The Empire, Emily shook in place as actual memories of having to take Revan out flashed through her mind. We both know how much of a danger he was later on in the game when he tried to resurrect The Emperor in the hopes of finally killing him. Having stated that Revan is alive The Republic is going to want us to go forward with this mission. How could you just arbitrarily decide such a thing without consulting me first!"

"I'm sorry dear." I held my head down in shame. "I realize I broke rule number one about being a good husband: never make important decisions without consulting your wife first".

My wife giggled and commented back: "got that right!". "Well, what is done is done, let's continue to brave this crazy galaxy together", my wife commented.

We kissed and walked back out to the holo terminal where we formed our plans to find and free Revan.


End file.
